


Bellamy's lullaby

by hedawanda



Category: The 100, Twilight
Genre: M/M, Oops, and lovey, and they are vampires, but its cute, i also made them rip apart jasper, i wanted it short, oh boy this is fluff, the 100 and twilight cross over, yes i changed a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedawanda/pseuds/hedawanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy shows Bellamy all their beautiful colorful memories</p><p>or</p><p>Twilight scene with the memories but its murphamy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellamy's lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! Its short but its cute so read all of it!

The spring breeze blew through both of their shaggy hair and Bellamy caressed Murphy’s face softly, looking at his pale skin. “I learned something,” Murphy husks and Bellamy hums. “And what would that be?” He opened his eyes to see green eyes staring at him. John sat up, taking Bellamy’s big hands into his. “I can show memories.” He had a big grin on his face and Bellamy raised an eyebrow.

“Is that so?” John nodded, gripping his hands tighter. “Let me show you, close your eyes,” He whispered and Bellamy obliged, fluttering them shut. Immediately he saw a burst of colors and faces familiar to him, then it was in Murphy’s eyes, seeing himself.

He frowned, the background was familiar, it was the school they first met. It was in the cafeteria and Bellamy caught Murphy’s apple from falling. Bellamy could feel Murphy’s nervousness in the memory and he smiled slightly. 

“I think you dropped this,” He heard himself speak. Murphy shakily took the apple, placing it back on the tray. “Thank you,” Murphy smiled back and Bellamy nodded. “I’m Bellamy.” He stuck out his hand which Murphy took happily. “John,” he replied. Then the memory switched to Murphy standing in the road, not noticing a car is about to hit him. Luckily, Bellamy yanks him to the ground, the car screeching the a stop. Wide eyed like a deer in headlights, Murphy looks up to see a scared face. 

“Are you alright?!” He exclaimed, pulling Murphy off the ground. John nodded breathlessly. “I’m good,” he managed to say. “You could’ve been killed you know,” Bellamy sighs before quickly brushing Murphy’s back and walking away. 

The memory blended into the front seat of a car as Bellamy pulled up to his house. The house was secluded, their backyard was the forest and mountains. It smelled of rain and grass, just the way they both liked it and that’s when John met his family. 

“I’m Abby Griffin, and this is Marcus Kane,” The mother greeted. Bellamy remembered how he explained their complicated family dynamic. They weren’t all actually related, they were all adopted by Abby or Marcus. Some of them fell in love though. Like Clarke and Lexa. They met in the 1950’s after Abby brought Clarke and Kane brought Lexa. Octavia and Raven fell in love in the 1800s when running away after the civil war. But Bellamy was alone. After he was changed in the early 1900s, he hasn’t really found anyone. 

They all had pale skin and yellow eyes, staring directly at John. “You must be Murphy,” Octavia said, hopping down from the tree, Raven following her. Clarke held Lexa’s hand, staring down John, head to toe. Bellamy sighed, pulling him away from the rest of them. 

The memories started to get quicker, mostly flashes of their faces but it came to a quick halt when he sees John on the floor, spazzing. A low chuckling came from Jasper as he looked at Bellamy. “Awh, poor Murphy.” Bellamy remembered the angered that stirred in his stomach that night, which turned to anger that couldn’t be stopped. Bellamy grabbed Jasper throwing him into the mirrors that were in the ballroom. Jasper laughed again but was quickly stopped by Bellamy as he ripped Jasper’s ear off. Jasper screamed as he kicked Bellamy off of him. He huffed, grabbing Jasper and throwing him, but Jasper grabbed him, launching the both of them in the air. They crashed into shards of glass, a lot of it stabbing them in various spaces. Bellamy scrambled to his feet, but was kicked in the gut hard, John watching him fling into the air.

Bellamy hit the back wall on the balcony inside and crashed through the floor. But Clarke, Lexa, Octavia, Raven, and Kane came in on time, grabbing Jasper and ripping off one of his arms. He screamed, trying to push them off. Meanwhile Kane got Bellamy, dragging him to a shaking Murphy. “You need to save him before he turns,” Bellamy shook his head. “But what if I can’t stop?” He asked. They all heard screaming and a fire being lit as the gang through Jasper into the fire, piece by piece.

Kane sighed, “Or he could change.” John opened his eyes slowly and nodded. But then everything turned brighter. Everything was bright, happy. That was when Murphy changed. 

“You’re awake.” Bellamy’s voice was louder in the memory. Murphy felt different, way different, but better. “You’re up,” Lexa said. Lexa never talked, she was basically the quiet one of the family, but let me tell you she was loud with Clarke. Murphy sat up straight with inhuman speed and looked at Bellamy, and in a split second he was kissing Bellamy. 

In the memory you could see dancing colors and vibrant images as Murphy kissed Bellamy. Bellamy pulled away and smiled. “I’m guessing you’re thirsty?” Murphy nodded, holding his throat slightly as he noticed how dry his mouth was. It was then them running. The sun shining on their sparkling skin. It felt as though the world broke away and decided to give them peace and love. They both loved being together as they ran in the cool breeze of the north. 

The memory faded and then they remembered fighting Pike and the others on the snowy battle field, but it didn’t really happened. Families like Monty and Lincoln taught him that he was a shield. He used that to his advantage as he protected Bellamy from getting electrocuted by Monty. “It was bearable,” as bellamy puts it. 

But then the marriage. The marriage was beautiful. White and red flowers colored the lit up trees beautifully. Murphy and Bellamy both looked amazing in their suits and they remembered their vows as they spoke so delicately to each other. Bellamy also remembered how nervous he was the other night, he was going to marry the love of his life.

“Guess I’m John Blake now?” John asked right before he kissed Bellamy and once again colors and lights danced behind the dark eyelids. Like tasting a whole different flavor of life. And then it stopped, all black again.

He fluttered his eyes open with a grinning Murphy again and he kissed him deeply before pulling him back. 

“Can you do that again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Check my tumblrs:
> 
> Main blog: fearskaiheda
> 
> Murphamy blog: hopeisfeathers


End file.
